


***discontinued***

by BuildMeTheMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I would like this to be a series, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Work In Progress, and nsfw, but we'll see how much you all like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildMeTheMoon/pseuds/BuildMeTheMoon
Summary: The dance classes had been Ana’s idea.“It helps build a trust between the pair. If you learn to match you partners moves and trust them to follow through with theirs, it creates a synchronization that can’t be matched in any other type of training regimen.” She looked out over the meeting room to doubtful faces. Her eyes went to the two commanders whose votes she’d need to have the project go through. If she was able to convince one, they almost always were able to sway the other.





	***discontinued***

**Author's Note:**

> crappy title might change later.  
> I'm sorry if there are errors!!

The dance classes had been Ana’s idea.

“It helps build a trust between the pair. If you learn to match you partners moves and trust them to follow through with theirs, it creates a synchronization that can’t be matched in any other type of training regimen.” She looked out over the conference room to doubtful faces. Her eyes went to the two commanders whose votes she’d need to have for the project go through. If she was able to convince one, they almost always were able to sway the other.

Jack’s face said he was skeptical. Despite how good of a solider he was, some of the simpler things in life always came off as inconveniences. He’d be willing to train all day since he knew it was a requirement. But reminding him it was a requirement was met with resistance. He didn’t like being told what to do. That’s why he wanted to be the person who told others what to do. And he especially didn’t like wasting his time. He wasn’t seeing how this would benefit Overwatch or himself.

Gabriel had mastered a calm expressionless face. Making himself as unreadable as possible. But Ana had been working with him too long. She knew better. His eyes scanned over her presentation. Statistics backing up her point. Small video windows showing people with great skill moving together like they were part of the same machine. How the unique movements that certain dances required could strengthen normally underutilized muscles. She had him hooked, now she just had to reel him in.

“What would be the qualifying factors?” Angela asked her interest peaked when it came to the medical statistics. Any way to help soldiers becoming stronger and healthier was something that always interested her.

“Thank you for asking, Doctor.” Ana turned her gaze back to her presentation “That would be based upon soldiers’ base skill and your team’s advice. The program would have a test course that is mandatory. We calibrate Training Bots to do a basic skill test that can be tracked through motion capture.” Ana hit a button showing how the bots could be modified and how specific data could be easily collected, understood, and then applied by the medical staff. Who then in turn would be able to suggest the best dances suited for each. She made sure to embellish this part of the presentation. Everything she said was saying was true, but if she got Angela to be a driving force she’d have the program by next week.

 

She could feel a creeping heaviness in the air. A question no one wanted to ask, so she pushed on.

“Pairings would not be gender specific.” A few people shifted in their seats, thankful that she was the one to mention it. “Anyone with anyone. If someone is unwilling to dance with someone of the same gender, then they should be sent back to boot camp. Or if necessary, home. In the field you need to be able to count on your teammates. Especially if you are a pair. Your partner can be your lifeline. If their preconceived biases affect teamwork, they should not be here.”

 

Now was the hard sell.

“There is a catch for people of seniority.” Ana watched Jack and Gabriel closely. “As leaders of your respective troops, you would be required to train more often and with multiple people under your watch.” “Men, women,” The image of a certain cowboy, the only cowboy, flashed in her mind. The thought of him doing anything beyond a line dance was as funny as it was worrisome. “...and children. In spirit.” she gave a weak smile to Gabriel knowing that nightmare would have to be one he’d have to take on. Gabriel’s face remained unreadable.

Jack clenched his jaw, the thought of having to work with all those subordinates made him feel tired already. “How can we be positive this is worth our time?”

“Don’t wear yourself out already, Jack.” Ana teased before slipping back in to her professional tone. “although this would be excellent training for all recruits, and should be implemented as soon as possible, only the best would end up having to train with you.”

Jack raised a brow, now intrigued.

“To assume that everyone would be gifted would be foolish. With the training I have laid out, we would only have the most qualified and talented soldiers working with you. If they have made it this far working up the ranks, proving their skills, this additional training will only make them better. Yourselves better. We want only the best.” She laid that line on thick hoping that it would play in to Jack’s eagerness to be the best.

Gabriel leaned in resting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers. The smallest of grins appearing before his face before it returned to passive. He cast a sideways glance at Jack “How do we know if we’re qualified to lead?”

 

“You’ve made it to where you are today. The same motion capture technology will be used on you. If you are concerned that you wouldn’t qualify, there is no shame in that” Ana knew her tone was heavily implying they weren’t capable enough. Of course, they were. They all had celebrated at dive bars where they were stationed after a victory. They may not remember dancing, and both doing it very well, but she did. They were also the hardest working and most qualified people she had ever known. She knew Jack simply couldn’t turn down a challenge. Gabriel knew this as well. It was like two cats had cornered a mouse. But the mouse had convinced itself it wanted to be caught.

“Dr. Zeigler, how soon can this program be put in place?” Jack asked. Angela spread the documents out in from of herself. “With what Ana has already complied, we can have the program together by the end of the month.” Angela continued to read over everything. “I must say, most of the work here is done for me." She clapped her hands together and gave Ana an excited smile. “Ana spared no detail from what I can tell. It would be foolish not to move forward with this program."

“Sounds like it could be pretty challenging.” Gabriel said giving Ana a smirk. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling almost like he was thinking it over. His mind was made up the moment he knew he’d have to see all his coworkers dance. He hoped he could talk Angela in to leotards for everyone. But he played it up, letting Jack think he was having doubts.

 

Jack took in a deep breath. “I agree with Dr. Ziegler. This program could be beneficial on multiple levels.”

 

Gabriel stood up from his chair rubbing his hand together not bothering to hide his excitement anymore. “It’s settled! I look forward to this advanced training. Thank you, Ana.” He began to walk towards the conference room door patting Ana on the shoulder as he left. “I think we’ll all be thanking you when we see Morrison fall on his ass.”

Jack cleared his throat, biting his tongue till they could talk later. Gabriel turned to face Jack and shrugged as he backed out the door. The rest of the staff began to collect their papers assuming the meeting was now over despite not being dismissed. Jack already feeling defeated, let it go.

Ana gave Jack a warm smile. “Guess he doesn’t remember Poland.”

 “Poland?” Jack furrowed his brows trying to remember the mission.

Ana sighed shaking her head. “Not worth trying to remember. Don’t go fretting too much.”

Jack was already was.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this is going. it's 3am and my brain thinks it could go 23 different directions.  
> I have it tagged as M/F but might make it anything. It may start gender specific but will probably change.
> 
> Any constructive criticism is welcome but pls be kind.  
> I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
